


I'm not leaving you.

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Set right after SVS Redux.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 37





	I'm not leaving you.

Janus ran through the mindscape towards Virgil's room. He flung the door open and saw the anxious side sitting on the bed listening to music.

He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, prompting Virgil to look up and take off his headphones. Janus felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pulled away before looking up.

Virgil said, "Janus what happened? Are you okay?"

Janus said, " I'm fine, of course, I'm fine."

Virgil said, "What happened?"

Janus looked down and said, "I told them my name and-"

Virgil pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I know, Roman was a dick, but I can tell something's bothering you, what's going on?"

Janus looked down and mumbled, "You weren't there, I -wasn't- afraid of you leaving."

Virgil lifted Janus's chin and make him look him in the eye and said: "I'm sorry, I wanted to be there, I really did it's just everything going on with Thomas, I couldn't."

Janus said, "I know."

Virgil said, "Is anything else bothering you."

Janus mumbled, "-No-."

Virgil gave him a knowing look.

Janus said, "You -totally didn't- leave me once, how do I know you won't do it again."

Virgil looked down and bit his lip.

Janus said, "I'm -not- terrified Virgil, I just got you back, I-I can't lose you again."

Virgil said "I know I messed up Janus, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I don't know why I did, but I'm back and I promise you I'm not leaving you. Ok?"

Janus nodded and they both got in the bed.

Janus cuddled his head into Virgil's chest. Virgil stroked his hair until Janus fell asleep.

Virgil soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not hating on Roman on this, he and Janus both messed up in the last episode.


End file.
